


Ginger Snaps

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Floor Sex, Ginger Snaps - Freeform, Metamorphmagus, Misunderstandings, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: All Snape wanted was biscuits. He ended up pinned to the floor by Tonks.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Ginger Snaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> There was a typo. What should have been ginger snaps came out as ginger snapes. And in the depths of winter, in the middle of the night, this story emerged on Discord.

Tonks scrunched up her eyes and her hair flooded with rich ginger tones. She had Snape pinned to the floor and for once he wasn't going to pull his wand on the person who had put him there. 

"Ginger?" he said. "No."

"Yes!" she said. 

"You look like a Weasley."

Her wand dug into his throat by the slightest fraction and he laughed in spite of himself. His hands moved up her thighs and at his touch she struggled to keep her expression serious, even as her wand tip didn't move from his throat.

"You said you wanted to try ginger," she said.

"I meant biscuits, you wicked woman." He moved his hands further up. "Not this abomination."

She leaned closer. "It could get worse." She scrunched her nose up again and a wealth of freckles painted themselves across her skin. 

"Biscuits, woman," he groaned, as she moved her hips against him. "I refuse to be aroused by a Weasley."

"Are you sure about that?" Her nose scrunched up, her features changed a little further. "How about Arthur instead of Molly?"

"Why is that better?" he drawled. "The man couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, I can not understand how he and Molly managed to conceive so many children."

Tonks shifted her hips so she was more comfortable and the hand which wasn't holding her wand to his throat drifted down his body. She scrunched up her nose again and her features softened. Scars emerged through the freckles.

"How about Bill?" she said. "Nice big battle scars?" She lifted her hips and let her fingers work the buckle of his trousers. "Knows his way around creatures?"

"Creatures?" said Snape. He bit his lip. Damn the woman. Merlin, damn the woman. She was quick. His fingers dug into her thighs and she let herself laugh. Her warmth lighting up the freckles and scars.

"Bill manages a Veela with no problem, I'm sure he could handle a Death Eater." She licked her lips and he felt the first tremor in the wand against his throat. She scrunched up her nose again and the scars changed. "How about Charlie? All those dragons? I'm sure he could manage a Slytherin."

"You're not going to make one of your hiss, hiss, jokes are you?" He sighed and wondered when she would realise that her eyes had lost the Weasley green and were softening through a hazel to her natural brown.

She leaned closer, keeping the wand tip at his throat even as she brought her lips to his ear.

She scrunched up her nose once more and the ginger remained but her lips were there against his ear and her warm breath was against his neck and he realised he could cope with whatever she did at this point, not least because her hand was in his trousers. 

"How about red?" she murmured. "A nice Gryffindor red?" She nipped his neck when he groaned. "Still spicy, isn't it?"

"Is this really your idea of a hot night in?" he said. Merlin, she was good. 

"You said you wanted a spicy night and then you asked for ginger," she purred. "What else was I supposed to think you wanted?"

"Something a little different to this," he said. "That wand, by the way, as lovely as it is in your hands is impeding things a little, don't you think?"

"I've no idea what you mean," she said, and she tightened her grip.

"That's it," he said, "stay ginger, and we can keep this on the floor, but you - Merlin - you need to give me a chance."

"Oh, I think I've given you lots of chances," she said. "Now about that ginger."

"You're beautiful whatever colour your hair is, you wicked creature."

"So close!" She laughed and pressed her lips to his cheek. "That was almost a compliment."

"You were wanting compliments?" he drawled. "I didn't think you had given over to such simple pleasures."

"That's you, Severus," she said. "I was hoping for something a little more than a compliment."

The barest hint of heat emerged from the tip of her wand and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Are we really doing this?" he said. "You've spent quite long enough waiting to be on your back and yet you persist in keeping me pinned to the floor."

She moved her hand up and down, her grip tightening and loosening a fraction as she saw his gaze falter on her. She was still ginger, but the freckles were her natural ones, and her eyes were her own soft brown.

"Still want ginger biscuits?" she said, pressing her lips to his cheek, and further down his jaw, until she found his mouth with hers. 

"I want you," he said, gruffly.

And with that, she flung her wand to the floor and elicited a deep groan from him as she pulled her hand from his trousers.


End file.
